Papa Smurf (Hero Stories)
"I am Papa Smurf; it's smurfy to meet you." Jonathan Culliford "Papa" Smurf is one of the main characters that appear in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He is the leader of the Smurf Village and has been for many years. He is also a master sorcerer who uses his magical abilities to create different kinds of potions to keep Gargamel at bay whenever he and Azrael find the village. During his early life, he adopted 97 Smurflings and raised them as his own. From time to time, he has lost his patience with them, but even with all the trouble they can get into, he continues to love them unconditionally and is proud to watch their growth. When Hero gained his Ki powers as a young Smurfling, he had no choice but to exile him from the village in order to protect the other Smurflings, since Hero had nearly killed Jokey and he would not allow him to return until he was fully capable of controlling his powers. Of course, he hated having to exile one of his children, but had no choice but to do so. During the early days of Hero's exile, he began to regret making his decision and continuously doubted his fathering skills. He continued to raise the other Smurflings until they became independent adult Smurfs. One day, one of his little Smurfs was captured by the evil wizard, Gargamel, who was planning on creating the Philosopher's Stone that turns base metals into gold, but one of the ingredients needed was a Smurf. When Gargamel captured a Smurf for the formula, he led the others to rescue the kidnapped Smurf and soon they were all captured, bar two. Soon the Smurf he had exiled years ago returned to rescue them. Prior to the encounter with Gargamel, he was trained in everything he knows about magic by the wizard Paladore. A few months after the rescue, he meets the first female Smurf, Smurfette, who was originally a raven-haired harlot created by Gargamel to lure all the Smurfs to him. But he soon performed a magical spell on her when she told the Smurfs who created her. After this, she became the object of love and affection for the entire village. He then has another daughter, named Wonder, who was created when Hero used the Mirror of Opposition to create her. Like Smurfette, they share a father/daughter type of relationship. 5 years later, he united Hero and Wonder as husband and wife. During the first day of Spring one year, he and the rest of his little Smurfs had an amorous interest in Smurfette, they all soon began to ask for her hand in marriage, Papa Smurf also had a small interest in Wonder, but later when Smurfette admitted she was too young for marriage and loved her fellow Smurfs equally and Wonder admitting that she could only love him as a father, he stopped going after them. Over the years, they have grown to share a father/daughter type of relationship. 5 years after the wedding, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. He had originally chosen Brainy, along with Hefty, Fergus, Hawkeye, Hero and Smurfette to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in the places of Brainy, Hefty and Fergus. He then became a grandfather when the baby Smurf, later known as Oracle arrived in the village and warmed the hearts of every Smurf, including Grouchy. And again many years later to the baby Smurf named Saviour. Many years later, he along with the rest of his little Smurfs uses the Mirror of Opposition to create female counterparts for themselves. It was several years after their creation, that Mother Smurfette began to hint to him that she wanted to have a child with him, but he felt unsure that Mother Nature's blessing would even work due to their physical ages. Sometime later, he and Mother Smurfette finally got married, along with the other Smurfs, on a day designated as the "Day of 100 Weddings", with Abloec as the minister. Papa Smurf later passed away during the Year Of Death shortly after the passing of Hero. He lived to the age of 1111 years old. Personality His personality is very similar to that of his cartoon show counterpart, but he does sometimes have issues with Lazy's constant sleeping, Jokey's surprises, Brainy's endless talking or Clumsy's klutziness, but despite these he does loves his little Smurfs very much to the point of even helping Hero protect them from beings that intend to cause harm. Despite Hero returning from exile, Papa Smurf has forever felt extreme guilt in his heart for having to send him away in the first place. Role in the Village He is the Smurf Village leader and a master sorcerer who uses his magical abilities to protect his little Smurfs. He was also given the role of minister for Hero's two weddings. Relationships *'Hero' is one of his many adopted sons. During his years as a young Smurfling, Papa Smurf had no choice but to exile him from the village, due to him gaining new powers and almost killing Jokey. *'Mother Smurfette' is his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, whom he fell in love with, and later married. *'Smurfette' is considered his daughter and is treated the same way as one. *'Wonder' is also considered his daughter and is treated the same way as one. *'Sassette' is also treated as a daughter. *'Brainy' is his lab assistant who always tries to do his best to help him, even though it gets on his nerves. *'Oracle Smurf' is treated like a grandson. *'"His Little Smurfs"' are considered his children and are treated as such. *'Sir Johan' and Peewit are also good friends of Papa Smurf. Their first encounter was 4 years before Hero came home, helping them track down a thief who had stolen their magic flute. *'Grandpa Smurf' is his adopted father who gives advice whenever Papa Smurf needs it from an older Smurf with more experience in the world beyond the Smurf Forest. *'Nanny' is his adopted mother who appeared during the time he was just a young Smurfling. She was saved by Grandpa Smurf who performed the True Blue Spell on her when she began to melt back into blue clay. Appearance He wears a red Smurf hat and pants in pretty much every story he appears in. He also has a beard which shows how much older he is compared to his little Smurfs. His physique as a Smurf in considered within the normal range of his species, though he is described as being slightly paunchy; this may be due to his advancing age. Advanced Age He has a long white beard that reaches down to his feet and a drooping mustache, hair growing along the sides of his head over his ears and outgrown in the back, and is usually hunched over with a hand on his back. He often has a walking stick for mobility and small round glasses to make up for his poor eyesight. He still wears his red Smurf hat, but instead of pants, he wears a set of red overalls. On regular occasions, he would his hair trimmed by Barber Smurf to make it much shorter and easier to move around in order to prevent any trip ups. Minister He wears a special white gown with a purple sash at both of Hero's weddings. Alternate Identities *'King Arthur', a character in the Imaginarium game setting, The Black Knight's Tyranny, who uses his appearance. *'Sorcerer Smurf', when he and his little Smurfs were deceived by Gargamel who originally was posing as Sorcerer Smurf. *'Grandpa Swoof', when he and his little Smurfs made it appear as though Dreamy had traveled to another world. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Jack Angel, who voiced the character in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol, The Smurfs 2: The Video Game by Ubisoft and in The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow. Another suitable candidate would be Peter Renaday, who was known as the voice of Master Splinter from the 1987 cartoon show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the voice of Adam Fenix in the Xbox 360 video game, Gears Of War 3. If neither are available, then the most likely voice actor would be Mandy Patinkin, who voices Papa Smurf in the 2017 film, Smurfs: The Lost Village. Trivia *His official birth names of Jonathan and Culliford are A Heroic Smurf's tributes to the late Jonathan Winters, who voiced the character in the 2011 Smurfs movie and its 2013 sequel, as well as to the original characters creator, Pierre Culliford (AKA "Peyo"). *As it was revealed in the Season 9 cartoon show episode "The Smurfs of the Round Table", he is a big admirer of the legendary wizard, Merlin. *His Zodiac sign is Cancer, as his birthday is June 25, the same as his creator, Pierre Culliford (AKA "Peyo"). * His appearance around the age of 750 (give or take) bears an uncanny resemblance to that of his adopted father, Grandpa Smurf. * Permission was given by Numbuh 404 to use her original "Current" profile image of the character, where as the "Past" image of the character is a minor modified version of the same image done by Vic George. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Bearded characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Sorcerers Category:Fathers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Leaders Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Priests Category:Nature worshipers Category:Papa Smurf's family members Category:People with socio-political power Category:Hatters Category:Multiple media universe imports